megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu) is a recurring demon in the series and is usually a formidable end game demon. History Lilith was originally a storm demon known as "Lilitu" in ancient Mesopotamian mythology around 3000 BC and she was thought to have been the cause of disease, illness, and death. She later appears as a night demon in Jewish lore. In Jewish mythology, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the garden for her sinful ways. In this tale, she was the first to eat of the fruit of knowledge and wanted to be either equal to or greater than Adam. After she left the garden of Eden, she attempted to create her own garden and became the consort of many different demons including the fallen angel Samael, and bore many demonic succubi known as the Lilim. Meanwhile Adam grew lonely, and beseeched God to forgive her and return her to Eden. God told Lilith that if she did not return, he would punish her by taking away her children. She refused, her children were taken, and since that day she has become a demoness at war with the sons and daughters of Adam, targeting children in specific. Another version of the story as told in the 'Midrash Abkier', is that after Cain's homicide brings death to the world, Adam separates from Eve and fasts for 130 years. When the demoness Lilith (also known as Pizna or Naamah) saw his beauty, she instantly desired him, and took him by force by using his own sin against him. She bore him many demonic spirits known to be a plague to mankind. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yama Clan Boss (on LAW and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Night *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yama Clan (Boss) *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yama (EX Boss) *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Digital Devil Saga 2: Nether *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race (Bonus Boss) Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Lilith is disguised as a young woman named Yuriko. Yuriko can be spotted in a spring during the first dream scene. She appears before The Hero and attacks him, but is unable to kill him. Thinking he is the reincarnation of her former consort, Adam, and that she is more qualified to be with him. Yuriko also attempts to kill his female partner, Heroine in an open execution, but the three heroes just reach there in time and finally rescued her from any harm. Knowing The Hero will not accept her love, Yuriko challenges him in the Great Cathedral and chooses to die in his hands so he would never forget about her. As she dies, she expresses some regret for her actions, her last words lamenting her failure. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Lilith is the highest level Night demon which can be obtained by evolving a Lilim. In the original version's Debug mode, there is a cutscene involving Lilith opening an optional dungeon near the Mantra HQ. This dungeon was dropped in favor of the Labyrinth of Amala. Persona 3 Lilith appears as the Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. Her fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to complete Elizabeth's 48th request, which grants the protagonist a key item to fuse Lilith. Lilith's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a Cross-Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room using Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, and Succubus. Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Yuriko's hairstyle and clothes are available as promotional items. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Lilith appears as a random encounter enemy on Sector Horologium B4F and onwards. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army '' Devil Survivor 2 Lilith appears as a bonus boss on the 4th Day in the Original Wife event. She is seen at the 'Valgate in Osaka, having charmed several men and sending them to fight the player. Because the men are fighting against their will, the player has to defeat Lilith without defeating any of the charmed men. Lilith possesses a unique racial ability limited to this fight only: Temptation. At the start of a skirmish, Temptation activates and attemps to charm the opposing team. It always works against male team leaders, but has a moderate chance of success against anything else. Taking advantage of Curse resistances can protect against this while netting Extra Turns. Defeating Lilith earns the player the Spell Breaker title and the ability to fuse her in the Cathedral of Shadows. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Persona 3 / FES Persona 4 Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Devil Survivor 2 Original Wife Summonable Demon Gallery File:Yuriko.jpg|Yuriko File:LilithSMT.jpg|Lilith as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei Lilith3.PNG|Sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Lilith2.png|Sprite in the Sega CD remake of Shin Megami Tensei Lilith.png|Sprite in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Lilith.PNG|Sprite in Majin Tensei II lilith (n).jpg|Lilith as she appears in the Shin Megami Tensei if... novel Lilith.JPG|Artwork from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Poster08.jpg|Poster fanart in the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book lilith model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne D21101Lilith.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_38_20041.png|Lilith as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey File:Yuriko_SJ_Portrait.gif|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Devil Surviver 2 (USA)-Lilith.png|Lilith as seen in Devil Survivor 2 in her summonable form Trivia *The snake surrounding her body is a reference to Samael, (the form some say he took in the myth of Adam and Eve) one of the consorts of Lilith. *The style that Kazuma Kaneko draws Lilith in appears to be a shout out to Gozer from Ghostbusters. The hairstyles are very similar, and the scale patterns covering Lilith bear a close resemblance to the skintight suit Gozer wore in her/his first appearance. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Night Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Yama Clan Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Pagan Order Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Enemies Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE